


No Doubt In My Mind Where You Belong

by DarkAdain



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 4: Different Worlds, First Meeting, M/M, One Shot, Robron Week 2017, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAdain/pseuds/DarkAdain
Summary: Everyone had a Soulmate. Everyone was born with some of the first words their Soulmate would say to them somewhere on their body.Aaron and Robert's first meeting as Soulmates.[Written for Day 4: Different Worlds of Robron Week 2017]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing written for Robron Week, hope you enjoy it! I may decide to expand on it in the future, who knows?
> 
> I'm angel-of-infierno over on Tumblr, come and say hi!

Everyone had a Soulmate. Everyone was born with some of the first words their Soulmate would say to them somewhere on their body. The mark could appear anywhere and would appear in the handwriting of their Soulmate. The colour would always be grey until you met your Soulmate. At the first meeting, the mark would sting and the colour would change. These were the facts that every person knew.

Aaron’s Soul Mark was on the inside of his left bicep, the elegant handwriting curling at the end to finish in the crook of his elbow. _‘Never rely on the manufacturer’s tracker’_ were the fated words Aaron was supposed to hear. He figured it was about cars, and wondered if he might meet his Soulmate working at the garage. At 22 years old he knew he still had loads of time to meet his match and that he shouldn’t worry too much. It didn’t stop him from doing just that though.

Robert’s Soul Mark was on the underside of his right forearm, starting at his wrist and ending near his elbow. The words: _‘Just found it parked here mate, it’s nothing to do with us’_ were written in clear, bold handwriting. It seemed likely to Robert that when he met his Soulmate it would be near a car. He’d worked in a few garages over the years but so far he had not met the one he was waiting for. He was 27, but that was not an unusual age to still be waiting to meet his Soulmate. In fact the average age that most people met their Soulmates was in their 20s and 30s.

He told himself it was stupid but he still worried about it sometimes. Thing was, Robert had never felt that he fit in anywhere so the idea that there was someone out there who was his match – someone who would complete him and give him somewhere he would belong – meant more to him that he was willing to admit to anyone.

****

Robert hadn’t been back in Emmerdale long before his car had been stolen. His beloved Audi R8 4.2. He wasn’t worried though, he had his own tracker as a backup. He never liked trusting the manufacturer’s tracker because it was too easy for potential thieves to locate and deactivate. That’s what brought him to a barn in the middle of an empty field up at Butler’s Farm. He pulled his phone out, selected the camera and set it to video and hit record before walking calmly towards the door.

Aaron rolled his eyes. He was just about done with Ross and his never ending stupidity but he’d been roped into another of his schemes yet again. The car was beautiful though and he wondered for a moment about whom the owner might be. He’d just told Ross he was an idiot and was making no attempt to hide his annoyance when they were interrupted by the door slamming open and a man stepping into the barn. His phone was out in front of him and he appeared to be recording everything. However it was his voice that made Aaron freeze, his eyes widening as he heard the deep tones.

“Never rely on the manufacturer’s tracker.”

Aaron heard the words he knew so well. They were the words he read every night before falling asleep and every morning when he woke. He could feel his mark begin to sting like it was being prodded with countless needles. He knew if he looked at his mark he would see that it was changing colour. He briefly wondered what colour it would be but pushed that thought aside. His Soulmate was standing in front of him and all Aaron could think of was that there were surely better meetings than this.

Robert was looking at the both of them expectantly, a smirk adorning his handsome face. Aaron noticed that his blue eyes were lingering on him unashamedly. The attraction was instant. Due to Ross being helpful as usual and offering up no answer, Aaron played it cool and shrugged.

“Just found it parked here mate, it’s nothing to do with us.”

Robert heard the words and his eyes narrowed slightly, flicking towards his arm as it began to sting with pain. His eyes met Aaron’s and a moment of understanding passed between them. Robert grinned and Aaron couldn’t help but smile himself and the situation.

****

Everything had finally been sorted. Ross had practically offered the two of them and their services up on a silver platter in exchange for Robert not calling the police. Robert had looked particularly pleased at having Aaron do what he wants. Aaron remembered the shiver of desire that ran down his spine at the look Robert had given him back at the barn. He was in the pub now, sat in a booth in the corner nursing his pint. He’d looked at his mark. The words were now a gorgeous maroon that stood out against his pale skin.

As if summoned by Aaron’s thoughts, Robert entered The Woolpack. Their eyes immediately found each other and something within each of them clicked into place. Simultaneously both men wondered if that was how it would be from now on. Would being Soulmates mean they would be so attuned to each other? All the stories they’d heard about how _right_ and _good_ and _real_ being with your Soulmate felt suddenly made more sense to the both of them.

Aaron couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips as he saw a matching one light up Robert’s face. Although reluctant to break their connection, Robert approached the bar and ordered a pint. His now cobalt blue Soul Mark was covered by the arms of his navy shirt and black leather jacket.

Robert strode towards Aaron with his pint, slipping into the seat opposite his Soulmate gracefully. His _Soulmate!_ If that wasn’t one of the best thoughts ever he didn’t know what was. Neither man said anything for what felt like the longest moment. They were content to enjoy the quiet moment before the inevitable storm of both their families going crazy with joy when they discovered that they were Soulmates. It felt like time had stopped and Robert and Aaron could not stop grinning at each other. The feeling of finding their Soulmate was like nothing either of them had experienced before.

“Hi.” Aaron felt slightly unsure but it passed quickly. There was so much Aaron wanted to say. He’d longed for this day.

“Hey.” Robert’s reply was soft. Robert had waited so long for this day and he wasn’t sure where to start.

Aaron couldn’t be more pleased that Ross had been an idiot and stolen a fancy car. Robert couldn’t be more pleased that his car had been stolen. Their meeting certainly hadn’t been as romantic as all the soppy novels suggested but as they both looked at each other, their eyes connecting and searching, they knew their connection would last forever.


End file.
